Paradox
by Alchemist-of-Genesis
Summary: After third impact was prevented.Shinji and Hikari face problems of their own. But can they find a way out? Who is Orion?
1. Shinji's Stand

1

I do not own Neon Genesis or any of its characters.

Paradox

-----

ch1

-----

Katsuragi's Apartment

Shinji had just woken up to sound of his S-DAT crashing into the wall just missing his face by mere centimeters. Apparently his roommate was mad at him for some reason. "Baka!" cried Asuka. "Are you listening to me you, you dope you're always listening to that piece of crap you call music. Why can't you get anything better than that outdated piece of pre-impact crap. You're always taking that out in public, that makes me so embarrassed I did you a favor in destroying it," screeched Asuka. "Pervert," stated Asuka. Shinji had enough of her constant rambling about how he was a pervert. If there was a pervert in the house it ought to be Asuka, for a fact Shinji knew Asuka was a pervert. Eight days prior to the incident but after the third impact was prevented. Shinji was taking a shower and heard the door cracked open and wondered who it could have been. Misato was at the vet getting Pen-Pen some vaccinations, and Asuka was suppose to be at Hikari's having a sleep over, or so he assumed. Then he started to hear voices, 'Asuka' and 'Hikari,' then the whisperings got louder. "Asuka what are we doing, this is Shinji for crying out loud," whispered Hikari. "SSShhh he might hear you," piped out Asuka. Little did they know Shinji heard every word of it. He didn't know what to do, so he turned of the water thinking the voices were part of his imagination. That's when he heard rustling in the hall and the front door slam. Shinji blinked a couple of times before he could comprehend his now useless S-DAT. 'She had no right to break it.' 'It was a gift (from a teacher who just wanted the boy to stop rambling on about his bastard of a father).' 'Breaking my S-DAT was the last straw.' "Hey are you listening baka?" yelled out Asuka. "Asuka, like you should talk, I know it was you and Hikari who opened the restroom door while I was taking a shower," replied shinji in a lifeless monotone one that would've matched Rei's. Despite the blush on Asuka's face she managed to yell "I'm going to kill you," "Asuka, Asuka, Asuka, your meaningless threats don't phase me anymore, and another thing I'm fed up with your crap and I'm not going to be your doormat anymore," replied Shinji in the same lifeless monotone. "Wow, so the Pervert has a backbone," stated Asuka. "You're going to pay for that," stated Shinji. Asuka started to get scare; and all because of the once acclaimed weakling. She didn't know if he was talking about the S-DAT or the recent comment, and quite frankly that scared her and made her feel admiration for the now limitless Shinji standing right in front of her. "You're also going to be making your own lunches for the rest of your insane life," yelled Shinji. "Y-y-yes," said the now scared and surprised Asuka. Shinji was even surprised with himself he felt sorry for the now teary-eyed girl in front of him. "W-wait Asuka I didn't m...," was all that Shinji could say before Asuka rushed to her room in tears. 'What have I done, I didn't want to hurt her, but she crossed the line,' was all Shinji could think of. Shinji just wanted to get away from everything, so he grabbed a jacket and headed outside of the tiny apartment with no inclination of where to go.

Meanwhile outside the Horaki's residence

"Touji I really had a nice time," thanked Hikari. The happy couple had just gotten back from the movies and Touji walked Hikari to the front door. There was something on Hikari's mind concerning Touji. 'Why is he acting so anxious,' 'that glint in his eye,' 'he doesn't seem to be same Touji I knew.' "Bye Touji," said Hikari shuffling with her keys. Apparently being a class representative had its disadvantages. Hikari was wondering what Touji was still doing at her apartment. Finally managing to find her house keys she reached for the door to only be grabbed by her wrist by a lust yearning Touji. "Touji whats wrong, let go you're hurting me," cried Hikari in panic. "Not yet Class Rep, don't you wanna make this date a little better?" asked Touji in a lustful way. What was Hikari going to do now that her sisters weren't home and her dad was probably working the late-shift? "KODAMA...NOZOMI...DAD," yelled Hikari in vain. "Go ahead Rep, by the look of things it looks like nobody's home." yelled back a now ticked of Touji. With that said Tougi pinned Hikari against a tree in Hikari's front yard and started forcing his tongue into the brown haired girl's mouth and started to grope her in places she wouldn't want to speak of in public or anywhere for the matter. 'Where am I,' 'I guess I deserve being lost, for making Asuka cry like that,' 'Huh, isn't that the Class Rep's house,' 'Wait, is that Touji and Hikari making out,' 'humph at least someone is having a good day,' 'Wait, why is she crying,' "Touji not like this, please stop before you regret it," pleaded Hikari with her life. SLAP "Don't you threaten me,"yelled Touji with anger. Hikari was really scared, she didn't want to be raped by the same person she had a crush on. Finally something caught her attention, a boy standing with his fists curled, but she couldn't see the person because his eyes were shadowed by his hair 'Shinji.' Touji was in the process of stripping Hikari's dress. Shinji didn't know what to do, he wanted to run away but not have what Touji did to Hikari on his conscience. "STOP," demanded Shinji. "Sssh..inji," stuttered a scared and bruised Hikari. "SHINJI, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP LIKE LAST TIME," yelled Touji. Suddenly a stream of memories flooded into his mind. He was confronted by Touji saying it was Shinji's fault his sister was hurt during the third angel attack. 'No, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY. "NO, y-y-you l-leave her alone." yelled Shinji with a slight squeak in his voice. Honestly Touji was surprised but quickly recovered to say "I'm serious Shinji, I don't wanna have to hurt you," "Huh, just like you didn't hurt Hikari, now get off of her y-you bastard," yelled an angry Shinji with a slight squeak in his voice. Hikari was nervous not for her sake but for Shinji's, she didn't want to get him involved in this. Suddenly a pissed-off Touji got off of Hikari and started walking toward a brave Shinji with intent to scare him off, but as soon as he reached him he was met with a throbbing pain in his stomach. He was suddenly feeling himself faint into unconscious state. "Ssshinji y-you punched me ughhh," stated a Touji before slipping into an unconscious state. With that said, Touji hit the ground with a loud thud. Hikari couldn't believe her eyes so with her last breath before she slipped into an unconscious state due to her weariness of evading Touji's onslaught she said, "T-t-thank you S-s-shinji-kun."

Hikari's Dream State

Hikari woke to find a Touji staring intently at her. "Where's S-shinji?" questioned Hikari. "Oh him, he's over there,"barked Touji with malice pointing to a bloody impression next to the tree (looked pretty much like when Scar separated the kamara from FMA). "Aahhh," screamed a horrified Hikari. "That's not nearly as much as what I'm going to do to you," barked a deranged Touji. Suddenly Touji started to form into the angel that EVA unit one ate its core. Just as Touji was going to strike Hikari, a giant dark figure larger than angel grabbed the Touji/angel from behind and slammed it into an oncoming car which then exploded along with the angel. She then looked at the dark figure only to see it come out of the shadows as Evangelion Unit One with a menacingly look on its face. It was about to reach for Hikari, so Hikari just winced expecting the worse just to feel it caressing her cheek and then suddenly wake up from her dream state to see Shinji in her room patting a moist towel on her cheek and slowly moving it to her forehead.

Hikari's P.O.V

"H-h-hello Shinji," I said hoping to get a response and an explanation as to what happened when I blacked out. Apparently this startled him and he jumped back and tripped over a light blanket that had me tucked in, so I fell along with him onto his lap and felt a strange warmth circle me. I never felt like this around Touji, 'That bastard,' finally he was about to help me get up until I grabbed his arm and said "Please It hurts to much to move." "O-okay," was the only response I got from him. ' I'm just glad Touji's fake leg slowed him down enough for Shinji to come rescue me.' "Where am I?" I said half exhausted. "You're in your room, I had to get you somewhere to stop the bleeding, oh and the keys where already in the keyhole so I just...sorry...I just had to stop bleeding," blurted Shinji. "Bleeding!" I yelled 'so Touji did succeed in doing that.' "When you fainted you kinda hit your head and scraped your forehead," stated Shinji. 'I was so relieved.' Then the memories of what just happen hit me like a truck. "Thank you Shinji-kun," I said to a now blushing Shinji sitting across from me. It was kind of fun to tease Shinji. Even though I didn't want to move from the spot I was in I just had to ask, "Shinji-kun where is Touji?" Shinji then suddenly got up and said, "Umm he ran off after he woke up," "Thank you again," I said hugging him tightly in the position I was in. Shinji just got redder if that was even possible. I finally wanted to see if Shinji could get any redder, so I leaned towards Shinji and kissed him on the cheek, as expected his cheek took on a darker shade of red. Suddenly looking at Shinji made me feel as if my stomach was performing a back-flip. 'Could I be falling for Shinji, after all he did just save my life.' "Well I'll be leaving, oh and here are your keys, I'll lock the door on my way out I promise, well bye," stated Shinji after turning to leave. Just as he was about to leave, something just came over me. Just as Shinji was about to leave, Hikari grabbed his arm and pulled him a little to close which made Shinji fall on her lap. 'For a guy he sure is light.' Just then their wandering gazes caught each other at a point when their blushes equally matched each other. Hikari kept holding on to his arm through the whole incident which was kind of getting awkward at the moment. Everything went deathly silent until Hikari spoke out "Shinji."

Expect continuation

Reviews are welcomed

Reviewers and readers are welcome to message me on my myspace for a notice of continuation for stories or just to give me ideas on how the next chapter should be about. email me for a link


	2. Confidence

**Paradox**

**Chapter Two**

Shinji waited for Hikari to say something else, until finally him of all people said the first word. "Hikari...I...I...w..want you to know that I will always be there for you." Unbeknown to Shinji Hikari had fallen asleep holding Shinji's hand and had missed his little speech. Shinji sighed as he saw her asleep with his hand grasped in hers. 'What a fine mess I've gotten myself into.' Let me see if i can just set her down in her bed so I can make it back to the apartment before Asuka has one of her rampages again.

**"SHINJI," **apparently Asuka had gotten over her recent depression."CLICK" sounded the unlocking of the front door to the apartment. Shinji was just getting back from Hikari's house. It was so dark out, it must've been around 10:00 or 11:00. 'Uh oh Asuka's back to her old self. If i can just get to my room without being noticed Asuka might not kill me. Unfortunately for Shinji, just as he was about to turn to his room, he was met with a slap across his face.Surprisingly enough he didn't budge from his position. "Go ahead Asuka, I deserve it for hurting you."

Asuka hated him for constantly not standing up for himself. 'Stand up for yourself, dammit.' She couldn't take it anymore it was fustrating for her, that he continued to be her doormat. She was hoping that his earlier confidence wasn't just a one time thing. "Shinji, why don't you get a damn backbone," yelled an angry Asuka. She didn't let up her assault, so she continued to slap and punch Shinji. Shinji just couldn't bring himself to hit a girl, or protest her accusations because they were all true. When she attempted another slap at his face, she missed and caught his sleeve and brought him down with her in attempt to brace herself.

Just as she looked up she saw Shinji over her. "Pervert, Get off of me your just like your friend Toji always taking a peek..." said Asuka before Shinji cut her off by saying, "Don't you ever compare me to that bastard." 'whats the matter with him and why did he call his friend a bastard.' Asuka started to tear just by the vicious tone of his voice. "Oh and Asuka, save your tears for someone who cares."

Asuka was getting really mad and yet there was another feeling mixed within her rage. 'Oh shit, why did I have to tell her that, now I'm really in trouble.' Shinji winced his eyes as he thought Asuka going to attack him. 'What the...' Shinji felt something on his lips, he quickly opened his eyes to see Asuka's closed and kissing him rather greedily. 'What's going on, why is she...' Shinji's thoughts just drifted away as he got lost in the sensation. ' Wait no, I don't want this, she compared me to that bastard.' Shinji broke the kiss much to Asuka's displeasure. "Asuka, just leave me alone," said a confused Shinji.

After he said that he just walked away as if nothing had happened. Asuka was still in the other room thinking about what he said. 'Why did I do that? Could I have feelings for him, a whimp?' Despite Asuka's many question's she still knew the answer was a yes. She spent the last fifteen minutes recounting the events that took place while touching her lips with her fingers to remember the sensation as well. 'Well I'm screwed he dosen't like me now,' she thought remembering the look on his face. The look in his eyes was almost demonic and the trickle of blood sliding down his face gave him the affect of a real oni (_demon_). 'No I can't give up I'm Asuka Langley Soryu." With that glint in her eye someone would've sworn that glint meant trouble.

**_The Next Day _**

Misato came back from the "vet's" office drunk slurring that Pen-Pen had to stay a week because of something they found in his intestines. She had walked in the door after her declaration was made and walked past Shinji's room to get to hers, when all of a sudden she heard him making remarks about himself outloud directed to no one but himself. "Asuka's right, I am a wimp I could never do anything to stand up to her. I'm just a weakling, a pathetic loser."

"I don't tthink your a loser." said Misato. 'Crap she's obviously drunk, she doesn't know what she's talking about. I am pathetic, Asuka just used me again for her own purposes.' "I think your quite the opposite Shinji-kun." She was now inside his room wreaking of her Yebisu stench. She staggered on to where Shinji was sitting on his bed and fortunately for Shinji fell asleep before she said anything else.

'Why is Misato always like this? Passing out cannot be healthy. I better get her back to her bed before I have to deal with this crap in the morning.' Quickly getting up Shinji carried Misato to her room (more like dragged), and gently set her in her own bed and made his way out only to collapse on the couch from exhaustion of evading Asuka for a whole day.

**_Monday_**

Shinji woke up early on purpose to avoid Asuka. He did his morning ritual in which he's done since he arrived at the Katsuragi household, which was cooking breakfast and now adding the two lunches since Asuka moved in with them, he got more accustomed to this ritual after Asuka's rants.

Making sure he was out of the house before Asuka woke up he walked to the new building (provided by the former now disbanded Nerv) that would serve as a school. Everyone returned to the little school except for those few paranoid people, well the ones that were left alive.

When he arrived at the complex, he made his way over to the front gate and passed it to get to the main entrance and slowly walked in. 'I hope that old man doesn't preach on about the second impact.' As he walked in the classroom he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Oh hi Hikari-san," greeted Shinji. "Oh um ggood morning Shinji-kun," replied Hikari "Um Class-Rep why are here this early?" asked the curious Shinji. "Please call me Hikari-chan, and after all as you said I'm the Class Representative. I have to set an example for the other students." They both blushed as she used the chan in her name. Somehow in Shinji's nervous state he managed to grab a seat next to the window. It suddenly dawned on Shinji that the teacher hadn't gotten in yet, and that they were the only people there.

Shinji was just staring out the window thinking of that day when he lost someone precious to him. 'Rei, where are you?' "Shinji um I've been wanting to ask you something," Suddenly broken out of his concentration, he barely notice how close Hikari was, and backed up almost falling out of his desk out of the mere notion of being surprised of how close they were to each other. "Oh Hikari, you scared me there for a second, I thought you were Asuka. What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Hikari slowly moved toward Shinji and placed her hand on his cheek. Honestly Shinji was confused, he had never felt this much physical contact with someone that honestly cared about him. Slowly looking up he saw Hikari with her eyes closed inching near him. Shinji then closed his eyes in the same way and inched closer to her. Unbeknown to Hikari and Shinji there was somebody watching them near the door, and as soon as their lips touched, only one thought came to the person near the door.

**'HIKARI, that bitch.'**

_Who's thinking that, well find out in the next chapter._


	3. Orion

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Paradox

Chapter 3

'**That Bitch,'** were a few of the thoughts running through Rei's mind as she stood near the doorway. During her angel state she managed to save some of her human form and something else. Oddly enough when Rei saved a part of herself she managed to loose the part of herself that possessed the DNA of Shinji's mother.

When she was found by section-two she was roaming through a beach, she couldn't get Shinji off of her mind. She was constantly thinking of him. When she brought this information to NERV she was told it was due to her salvaging her human and angel form. She was also told that somehow her angel side was producing hormonal glands in her body and that in the mix of everything her angel side re-generated her reproductive organs to which was a miracle considering she was cloned with barren properties.

She felt in a way that if she could be with Shinji she could at least renew her purpose. Shortly after, NERV the once proud organization that stood as the last means of survival for the human race, had now disbanded. Rei was given a kind of fund that she would be receiving for the rest of her life as payment for piloting that abomination. She took one look at her room and sneered in disgust, that's when she immediately planned to move out and planned to move in a certain complex she had in mind.

Present

She didn't know why she was having those thoughts about Hikari, but when they kissed something in her sparked her mental fury. She was confused about why she was mad at Hikari for kissing Shinji. Previously her thoughts of Shinji were just out of concern, but now they were more than that.

There Shinji stood kissing Hikari, finally when she broke the kiss Shinji began to open his eyes. To his horror he saw past the door and his eyes widened even more. He just saw a retreating image flee the doorway, 'Asuka,' he didn't get a good look due to his dazed state. 'Now I'm probably going to pay for this, for kissing her best friend.'

As Asuka walked down the hall, she was planning on a way to get Shinji to like her when all of a sudden she crashed into a sobbing Rei. 'Why the mighty have fallen. Wait why is she crying, she never showed any emotion before.' "Oh what are you doing here wonder girl?" asked a surprised Asuka. To her bemusement Rei grabbed her and started sobbing on her. Asuka felt the urge to slap her upside her head until she heard her say she was sorry for being a doll. Asuka started to pat her back to calm her down. "Its okay," Asuka found herself saying. "Thank you," said Rei and promptly changed direction and walked into the classroom again despite a gawking Shinji.

Shinji was so happy to see Rei had survived her merger with the angel. He ran up to her and hugged her and Rei returned the greeting with more feelings. She tilted her head to rest on his shoulder to face Hikari and gave her a long lasting glare.

Hikari was confused and mad at the same time, she wanted to wipe that smug look desperately off of her face, so as Shinji and Rei's embrace ended she quickly confronted Shinji and placed both her hands over Shinji's cheek and drew him closer to her until his lips met hers. To spite Rei even further she stuck her tongue inside his mouth and placed her hands around his waist. She then walked into the hallway and said, "Oh, hi Asuka," as she saw Asuka barely entering the classroom. She just went outside to get water, little did she know she was being pursued by an angry Rei. Hikari felt a presence behind her and quickly turned to see a fist almost hit and instead hit a locker and demolished it.

Apparently she had retained some of her angel powers. "If you ever touch my Shinji again, that locker will be you." roared an angry Rei. Something sparked in Hikari to make her say, "You don't own him." This angered Rei to point of slapping Hikari to the floor. As soon as she was hit by Rei she balled her hand into a fist and struck Rei in the stomach. "Hey you two stop," said one of the new exchange students from America.

The exchange student's POV

"Damn I'm late for class, I hope my Japanese is as good as my tardiness, sure my little brother just forgot to tell me my alarm broke," said Orion to himself. Orion was just about enter his new class when all of sudden he saw a fight break out. It wasn't the fact that it was a girl fight that interested him, it was the way the blue haired girl's hand glowed. 'Wait why is her hand glowing, could it be? No, no all the angels are dead, but her hand is emitting a minor AT field, WYVERN's not going to like this, I better report later when headquarters is up and running in Tokyo 3, for now I better keep an eye on that girl, for now I better stop them if her anger keeps rising so will that AT field. "Hey you two stop," as quickly as he said that Rei's AT field expanded in his direction, she was surprised when it hit, for he did not move.

'Hmph what a weak AT field.' thought the boy. He got near the two girls and separated them by holding Hikari by the shoulder and Rei by pointing at her with one hand using some kind of energy to hold her back.

Ends Orion's POV

'What is he,' thought Rei. Just as soon as she thought that, both Orion, Hikari and Rei were sent outside to hold buckets due to their sensei watching them in the halls, well Orion was exempted from that duty due to him being an exchange student or whatever he was. As the teacher told him to wait outside so he could present him to the class. "A-hem students we have a new student from America that will be joining us so make him feel at home his name is Orion Kasan."

Asuka's POV

'Where's Hikari and wonder girl.' 'Hmm the new student looks American, but his name is a Japanese one. 5,7 he's taller than anyone here, brown hair and eyes, He's kind of cute though.' A slow blush started to creep on her face as she noticed the seat he took was right in front of her. He turned around and greeted by extending his hand and saying "Hi my name is Orion what's yours?" Asuka quickly shook his hand and despite her growing blush said "Hi my name is Asuka Langley Soryu." Her blush grew more, so she just turned to laptop pretending to type something, causing the new student to look back in the direction of the teacher. A few of the other girls in the class were glaring at Asuka at how she easily attracted his attention. The other girls in the class started to write him love notes, he just didn't throw them away but easily replied in each letter that he just got to Tokyo.

Shinji was just out of it for the day, he was so confused both by seeing Rei in one piece and by Hikari kissing him. This new kid attracted a lot of attention from the girls in his class, but easily found a friend in him as he greeted him in the same fashion he greeted Asuka. Their group including Aida, Orion and himself went to the roof to get away from Orion's new fan girls. Aida and Orion easily got along due to Orion's legacy of American generals. Shinji didn't know how to tell Kensuke that his friend Toji tried to rape someone.

"Hey Shinji do you know why Toji's not here?" asked Kensuke. "No, Kensuke I don't," replied Shinji. He just didn't know what to tell Kensuke. "Orion I think your fan club caught on," stated Kensuke pointing to the group of girls at the corner of the roof. "Yeah your right I better get ho..." "**Hey**, who's that hot new girl?" intervened Kensuke. "She's .." Orion was cut off again. "Oh no she's coming over here, she might of seen you ogling her." stated Shinji. She marched straight over to where Orion was.

Kensuke marveled at the girl standing before Orion. Her red hair almost matched Asuka's and the her eyes were the same brown as Orion's. She had a slim figure and compared to Asuka in his eyes Asuka was plain.

She stopped right before Orion and looked deep into his eyes. "Um Sab..." he was cut off by a kiss to his mouth. Orion tried to back away and say something but couldn't do to girl deepening the kiss. Finally he was able to break the kiss and say, "Sabrina why did you kiss me?" "Um because I wanted to," replied Sabrina. Orion was dumbfounded by her response, and so were his friends because of Orion's reaction. "Sabrina, your not my..." said Orion as he was cut off by another kiss from Sabrina. "See you later," and with that she gave him a goodbye kiss only this time it was with tongue. As she left Kensuke started to ask him questions about her and he replied saying.

"She's a friend from America, I think she has a crush on me." **"THINK," **shouted Kensuke grabbing the attention of the awed-struck fan girls. "Calm down Kensuke, she has a kind of warped mind, she thinks since she has good looks she can have anyone she wants, well I'm not that vain, besides that she's a good friend," "With a nice pair of assets," added Kensuke. That comment alone made him wince.

'Damn why is she here, I hope WYVERN didn't station her here too, they probably don't trust me enough to do this by myself, with her abilities there has to be a bigger threat than...' He didn't complete his thought as a sudden tremor shook the school. "Its begun" Orion said to himself.

Who are these new characters and what is the organization WYVERN?

Who is Orion?

What is the cause of the tremor?

Find out in the next chapter of Paradox.

Story length for future chapters depends on number of reviews.


	4. Demonic Indifference

1

Paradox

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

"It's Begun," stated Orion. "It is said that when the angels created by Seele have failed to rid humanity off this earth, a threat anew will rise from the darkness to salvage what little the lillum culture has created, and shall bring chaos to the earth." stated Orion yet again. "What are you talking about?" said Shinji as the earth rippled beneath him. Kensuke had already gone downstairs in fear of the quake.

"You see Shinji, I am apart of an organization that was created to deal with this threat." "But how?" asked a scared and confused Shinji. "I'm just like you, except my parents were long dead before I spoke my first words. I'm a pilot of this organization due to my special abilities. I have been informed to recruit you by WYVERN." "If I say no..." "We all die, no redemption, no ascending, no nothing, the portal to heaven and hell have been closed due to renegade demons and angels. Our organization has been tracking them down." stated Orion cutting Shinji off.

"What do I do?" asked Shinji. "Come with me," as soon as Orion had said that a giant human-like hand with its hand open was place near where they stood. Orion calmly stepped onto the hand and urged Shinji to join the organization. When Shinji looked up he saw a giant human figure that somewhat resembled the Evangelion series. It was dark blue and riveted with black lightning streaks all over its torso to its legs. "SHINJI, get in its about to attack," yelled Orion. "What's about to..." replied Shinji before stopping due to the obvious giant object in front of him staring at him. Shinji quickly stepped onto the hand of Orion's machine or whatever it was and soon as he did the hand raised him to what seemed like the head of the machine.

Then Shinji and Orion got off of the hand and stepped onto the head, they then stepped on a circle shaped platform protruding from the head, afterwards they were brought into what seemed like the core of the machine. It was black on the inside with what looked like the entry plug for the Evangelions. "In case your wondering about the layout, the NERV based in Germany had copied WYVERN's designs." Shinji saw Orion grab a seat next to the front video screen and began to check the stats of his machine. "Damn its not up to capacity, Shinji I need your help grab that seat over there. This is a bio-mechanical machine that runs on LCL that syncs with its pilot to engage in combat. This machine is on low reserves, so I need the help of another pilot." "What the hell do you want from me, I've only piloted Evangelions not this." "Shinji this machine is named Creete it has the same controls and functions of any Evangelion."

"But still..." just then the monitor turned on and revealed a giant-sized insect, on the front of its head was kanji for Oni. "Sit down and put on that headpiece, you'll see what Creete sees." Shinji then complied and brought the headpiece on top of his head. Shinji felt weird and felt that he could smell the enemy and see him in high definition.

This looked nothing like the angels, it resembled a dragonfly roughly. 'Demon, how?' "Shinji, just aim...SHINJI..SHINJI!" was the last thing Shinji heard before he blacked out.

**Hospital **

"Wake up Shinji," whispered Asuka. "Where's Orion?" "Orion-kun went back to America about a week ago, he was needed, his home-station was overrun by those things." replied Asuka. "What happened to the..." "Orion killed it." Asuka quickly explained. "Sabrina's taking his place here." said Asuka. "How long was I out?" asked Shinji. "Seven days," replied Asuka. 'Seven what.'

"So Shinji-kun about me breaking your S-DAT, I'm sorry..." Asuka said in somewhat seductive voice before Hikari rushed into the room they were in. Hikari quickly ran to his side and attacked him with a barrage of kisses.

"Um Hikari-chan, I'm glad to see you too," stated Shinji. Asuka gritted her teeth and told herself, 'So I have competition.' Hikari quickly embrace him in a hug in which returned with the same amount of energy. "I'm just glad your not hurt Shinji-kun." explained Hikari. "Oh so there is something going on between you two." said Asuka. **"No" **shouted Hikari and Shinji together somewhat embarrassed.

"Um Asuka can you give me and Shinji some time to talk alone," asked Hikari. "I guess.." "Okay, thanks," stated Hikari rushing her out of the room. When she was finally done she turned to Shinji. "Shinji, I've always admired you from the start, its just when I was informed you were a pilot, I could only think of how you could die any moment you were out there.

I just didn't want to loose someone precious to me." explained Hikari. Shinji was amazed by this, he had always thought himself a burden among the people he conversed with.

"That's why I want to know..." Hikari simply could not finish her sentence, due to the immense blush it would cause. 'I can't back down now,' thought Hikari. She moved her face close to his in his bed-ridden state, he couldn't move an inch due to the bed reclined position.

So he just sat there counting every freckle on her face until, she spoke up and said. "If you'll be my boyfriend..." "Oh sorry, I shouldn't have said that I..." Hikari said until she was caught off by a kiss to her mouth from Shinji.

**WYVERN **

**HEADQUARTERS **

"Doctor I have something to tell you, It's about Orion and Shinji's readings. Something in Orion through Creete altered Shinji mind. One more thing sir, Shinji attendance in Creete's cockpit altered Orion" "I'm afraid due to a glitch during the startup process, it messed up Orion's neural network, he might of regained some of his memories sir," "What's so bad about that Lieutenant." asked the Doctor.

"**Sir, I mean his demonic ones."**

Sorry for the delay.

Expect a longer chapter between now and the last week of December.

Don't worry this one is probably going to contain three regular chapters combined as far as the length goes. Reviews are welcomed.


	5. Headaches

1

Paradox

Ch. 5

Disclaimer: See ch.1

Warning: Asuka is seriously out of character in this chapter.

As Asuka peered through the crack that the was left open by Hikari, the only thoughts that were going through her mind was, 'Heh, just the more work I have to do.'

**Rei's New**

**Apartment**

"Hmm, Let me see. Yes, its just right across." stated Rei to herself. "I better

start moving my stuff in," said Rei putting her stuff in.

**Hospital**

Asuka just had about enough of their little make-out session. So being Asuka, she barged in on them and started to ask Shinji miscellaneous questions that she already new the answer. "Yes, Asuka it was like piloting an Evangelion." answered Shinji. "Ugh my head it feels like its on fire." shouted Shinji. "Nurse," shouted a worried Hikari.

Shinji was ravaging his bed sheets due to the immense amount of pain his head was receiving. Sheets were torn, glass was broken, that is until Shinji had to be sedated. Hikari and Asuka were rushed out of the room by the nurses that were called to aid him.

**The WYVERN United States Branch Headquarters **

"Ahhhhhhh." shouted an in-pain Orion. "Wha.. What's going on?" 'Ugh no it can't be I don't want to go back to being that monster again please someone help me.' "God, help me." A giant blue flame engulfed his body after what seemed like a lifetime of screaming while trying to be restrained by WYVERN's security, he suddenly halted. His physical appearance changed greatly, his face became more chiseled, his eyes turned dark red, his torso was more athletic, but most of all, the greatest change that over took him was his hair, it turned from a shade of brown to a dark blue with red strands highlighting his hair.

Then the commander came in smirking her own little way. "Oh so you're back Ryo-kun." She walked pass him and then stood in front of him and kissed him, in which he returned with just as much if not more force. "That puny container could not control my power and when his brain patterns mixed with that other child in which the result was, I was unleashed," explained Ryo. The other technicians were just looking in awe as they saw their superior act cozy with one of the pilots. "I've missed you.." said the commander as she was cut off by Ryo or ?????.

Ryo's eyes started to glow with a brownish tint."Don't touch me you disgusting..." said Orion as he was cut off by reverting back to Ryo. "It seems that my container has regained some of his memories and powers."

**Tokyo-3 Hospital**

_Shinji's mind_

"What's happening to me?" asked Shinji out loud. He stood in a dark room

that seemed identical to his old classroom. He looked around the room and saw a slumped figure hiding under a desk. He walked over to it and saw none other than Hikari Horaki slumped under the desk spewing words to herself, "Stand, bow, sit." "Hikari its me, Shinji, what's wrong?" asked Shinji. To his horror she looked at him with blood-shot eyes, and blood adorning her face.

"Where did you go Shinji? Did you run away like the other times? Why Shinji? Why did you leave us? We needed you. I needed you. Maybe Asuka was right, Shinji, you are a coward." stated Hikari. "I...I...I was here with you..." "LIAR yelled an enraged Hikari. "You ran away from the hospital, you ran away from us, you ran away from me, you bastard." "No, I..I...I was here..." "Look out the window and see what's become of Tokyo-3."

Shinji walked slowly over to the window and was shocked to see giant demons roaming the streets. 'What have I..' A giant figure moved up to greet him, it was an eye on the head of an immense Dragon-like creature. In the background he could see fire consuming rotting corpses.

Then the demon shot a fire blast at the window, in which Shinji was hit by the blue flame. It engulfed him. "AAHHHHHHH somebody help me Rei, Misato, Asuka somebody help me..." He awoke with the blue flame still consuming him but oddly enough he wasn't phased by it, until finally it disappeared. 'What the hell is going on.'

He looked around his surroundings and saw he was in the same hospital room prior to the incident. Judging by the alarm clock he saw that it read the next day. He must've really been out of it.

Suddenly he heard a loud knocking on the door. "Come in." answered Shinji. There stood Asuka with her shoulders exposed due to with what little clothing she was wearing. "Oh Shinji-kun, I have something to tell you." stated Asuka in a somewhat seductive manner.

'Damn why does she choose now of all times to tease me, I don't think I can deal with that, I'm just too tired.' Just then Asuka was on the move. "Hey I have a proposition for you, if you kiss me now baka then I'll agree to let you carry my books on the way school." 'Man, is she full of herself, I would soon call it a death sentence rather than a proposition.' Asuka was advancing ever so close to him.

Just then she was at his bed side. Asuka then slowly made her way to onto his bed, where she slid one of her arms around his waste and then got on top of him. "Asuka, no," uttered Shinji. She then started to kiss him desperately in which he would not return.

"Asuka get off now, if I consent to this I would be betraying Hikari, which is something I don't plan on doing." Suddenly the blue flame engulfed him once more. Then the color of his eyes changed to a deep red. Just then a red mark took shape on his forehead and turned to resemble the kanji symbol for oni, demon.

Suddenly Asuka backed off and started to get scared. Her Shinji-kun was changing right before her eyes.

"Ah what's the matter Asuka?" asked Shinji in malevolent tone. "I believed you were in the middle of something." He then with inhuman strength flipped Asuka over and pinned her to the bed just as he was.

"I thought you wanted this Asuka." stated Shinji in a crazed state. "No, Shinji you're scaring me, stop it I'm sorry." Asuka was seriously fighting for her life now or so it seemed.

Shinji then forcibly started to kiss her in which she gladly returned the kiss. 'I never thought Shinji could grow a spine, and in such a perfect moment, but this is not how I pictured' thought Asuka. She then started to kiss him once more in which she was trying be more aggressive to keep up with Shinji's level of aggression.

Then right after a kiss Asuka started to speak, "I love you Shinji-kun." Just then brief images of Hikari saying those exact words flashed through his mind, which then broke him out of his trance.

He looked up to see Asuka looking lovingly into his eyes. 'What have I..' "Get out Asuka please," said Shinji in wavering voice. "I don't think so," replied Asuka with an evil tone. "No please, Asuka don't...I didn't mean to...consent with your advances." Asuka then just got up off of Shinji and started to walk to the door until she said "If you tell Hikari just remember that I'll make your life a living hell." With that said she closed the door behind her after exiting the room.

Shinji's eyes then glowed red and then to himself he said, "Its clear Asuka that you haven't begun to imagine what hell really is."

**Later that Day**

Shinji was admitted to go home from the hospital. He was on the train contemplating his earlier dilemma. 'What's going on, my head feels like its on fire,

what's happening to me.' Just then the train arrived at Shinji's stop, soon he got off and began walking home, that it is until the ever popular siren went off.

Shinji then was looking around and saw a giant sized praying mantis with the symbol for oni on its forehead. It towered higher than the Nerv buildings that would sink and resurface. Just then when he was about to run for the nearest shelter until an oversize copter hovered and landed a couple of feet away.

Then a tall man in a black suit got out and said, "Are you Shinji Ikari?" "Yes," replied Shinji without thinking. "I am head of operations director of tactical maneuvering of the Tokyo branch of WYVERN, you are to come with me Ikari." 'I mustn't run away.' Shinji then left with the head of operations director to the copter without protest.

Shinji was then given a headpiece that allowed him to talk with the director. "Mr. Ikari you are a valuable asset to are organization. We have brought Unit-1 out of its deep freeze. You are to pilot along side of are WYVERN pilot in order to kill the target appointed to you. We have made some modifications to Unit-1 by installing the same headgear that you saw in CREETE.

Then sudden silence came over them, in which the director tried to break, "Mr. Ikari look up at that formation of clouds there." As told, Shinji looked up to the sky and saw rather odd looking sight. There was a certainly noticeable large patch of darkened clouds. It was like something hovered over it.

As soon as the copter broke the surface through said clouds, all Shinji could do was stare in awe. Before him hovered a thriving metropolis. "What is this?" asked Shinji hoping to get a response. "This, Ikari, is our Tokyo-3 Headquarters base," replied the director.

Then they came near the behemoth and landed on a building in the bustling metropolis. Just as Shinji was looking around at the base's magnificence, until the spot on the building they landed on began to sink in. It was massive elevator transporting the helicopter into the deep recess of the base.

What he saw through the window surprised him. It was another Geo-Front resembling much of the other one. It was simple that, that was the only similarity of this Geo-Front. For what protruded from the ground were many massive crucifixes. Each one held a familiar looking behemoth. "These Mr. Ikari are the CREETE units, your evangelion is set up in the loading bay which is where we're heading." stated the director.

Finally the elevator took the copter to a room resembling the cages at Nerv Headquarters. Once out of the copter the director directed him to his evangelion via

the many elevators going up to the entry plug. Once in the entry plug Shinji began immediately thinking about his mother and how he knew that her soul was tied to the evangelion.

//com-link// "Pilot Ikari, you are to sync with your evangelion, we don't have much time till the creature discovers that the base is in the sky." Immediately Shinji looked up and grabbed the newly installed headgear and place it on his head, and again putting on that equipment made him feel like If he was the EVA.

//com-link// "Ikari, to your right is the exit. Sabrina will assist you. Be sure to not fail us Ikari, that is all, over."

//command room// "Director we got two energy signatures locking onto the base, and all optic cameras outside the base are down, It seems the oni is airborne," stated the staff in unison. "What!" "That can't be," yelled the director.

'Damn why now, this plague on humanity, hasn't humanity suffered enough?' were thoughts running through the director.

//com-link// "Were opening the gates now," stated the director. To his left Shinji saw Sabrina's unit it adorned a built similar to that of EVA-unit 2.

//command room// "Sir, the signatures are within 70 kilometers." "Wait the signatures have stopped and seems to be...conflicting with one another." "One of the signatures have gone brighter and seems to have engulfed the other." "Sir, the one signature is converging toward the gates, it will be here in fifty seconds." "Its..Its..Its.."

"Pilot Orion," said the Director finishing one of the bridge crew's employee's sentence. There at the entry gates stood Orion's CREETE unit with Orion/Ryo on one of its shoulders with blood dripping from both his hands. Shinji looked up at his monitor to see the said pilot with an evil looking smirk on his face. "I'm back!" said Ryo with a malevolent grin.

I appreciate the reviews so keep them coming. Sorry for the grammar. Stay tuned for the next Chapter coming out in January 2007.


	6. Chaos

**Paradox**

**Chapter**

**6**

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

"I'm back. Director Kazama, the angel has been disposed of." said Ryo. 'Dammit what has he done? Orion's letting his counterpart take over. What happened in America? I hope she didn't cause this?

"Oh Orion-kun," Just as Sabrina turned on her com-link to view her precious Orion, to only meet the cold stare of a demon.

For no apparent reason, Orion's unit started to run towards Sabrina's. 'I can't let this happen,' thought Shinji.

Shinji then felt a rhythm like a slow pulse.

Out of nowhere Shinji's Evangelion appeared in front of Sabrina's unit, the mouth of his Evangelion starting to open. The Eva's hand shot forth toward the approaching unit's neck, and lifted it up into the air and started to choke it.

Sabrina then looked towards Shinji's unit, Shinji had just saved her and was now "restraining" Orion. What disturbed her the most was not the scene in front of her, but the look on Orion's face. He seemed like he was enjoying it.

"That's enough Ikari," stated the Director on the com-link. Shinji then followed out the given command only to blank-out.

Suddenly awakening from his slumber Shinji began notice an odd thought circling in his head, 'A different ceiling.' He looked up at a blurry figure beginning to make itself clearer. 'R..R..Rei.' "Um hello, Rei. Where am I?" "Pilot Ikari you're in Tokyo 3's District 1's hospital." Shinji's face cringed when he heard the lifeless tone in Rei's voice. "Shinji, I wish to ask you a question?" Hearing this, Shinji mentally cringed, he'd been asked to do a lot of favors today, most could've killed him. "Yes, Ayanami?"

Rei blatantly replied with, " What is your relationship with Miss Horaki?" "Uh..um..I don't mean to be rude Ayanami but that really doesn't con..." was all Shinji could say before he was cut off by a kiss from Ayanami.

Rei then quickly rushed out of the room. Shinji couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Rei had actually kissed him.

**Somewhere in a Wyvern holding** **cell.**

"NO, get out of my head, you monster." yelled Orion.

"_What's the matter Orion-kun feeling depressed." mocked Ryo. "Ha haha hahaaa."_

"Why do you torment me so?"

"_Simply, I want you to suffer, I want you to feel what pain really feels like, I want you learn what it means to want to die,"_

"Prison.. Pilot Orion you are free," said a man in black.

Orion was brought out from his conversation and looked at the person.

"Its you, cousin."

**Meanwhile **

Hikari came to visit Shinji after they had him transported to the once Nerv hospital, now a public hospital.

Hikari started to worry about Shinji's many visits to the hospital.

She came into his room to find Shinji asleep. She kept looking at him and started to get closer to him until she saw him begin to stir.

"I was worried about you Shinji-kun." stated Hikari. Shinji could only blush at the use of his name being used in such a fashion.

"Hikari I'm.." Shinji was then suddenly enveloped in Hikari's embrace. "I...I.. don't kn-know w-what I would've done if you were hurt Shinji." Tears were now spilling onto the sheets that Shinji had clutched in his hands. Letting go of the sheets Shinji placed both of his arms around Hikari and tilted her head up by grabbing her chin. They just stayed there looking at each other. Hikari then lost her footing due to the bed sheets (that had fallen in all the commotion) under her shoes. She then fell forward onto Shinji and they met in a kiss.

Feeling very embarrassed Hikari tried to brake the kiss only for Shinji to cup her cheek with one hand. The sensation of the kiss sent Hikari into an emotional spiral.

"Hikari I l.." was all Shinji could say before sirens blared in the distance.

////\

'I have someone I want to protect,' uttered Shinji in the deep recess of his mind.

'_It's pointless humans die eventually,' _answered the entity in whatever the place Shinji was now in.

"..W-who, what are you?" _"I am the bane of all humanity, I am the darkness in your heart, I am the entity that gives birth to darkness, I reside in everyone of the Lilium_ _culture. _"Wh-wh-what?" _"Simply put, I am Sin."_

13 Hours earlier

Count down in 10..9..

'I mustn't run away,'

8...7...6...5

'I have someone I want to protect,'

4...3...2...1...

"Launch!" came the voice of the one and only Misato Katsuragi. With the early and sudden leave of the director to America, he had looked through Nerv files and found Misato's exemplary achievements and appointed her Commander of Operations.

With that said Shinji's Evangelion shot forth and out of the bases hatch plummeting to the earth below.

Finally reaching the ground Shinji's Evangelion made a crater the size of a small gymnasium. Currently the Evangelion's face was faced downward, slowly picking its head up to face what needed to be dealt with.

A black orb hovered in the sky shrouding the street in front of Shinji with a gray fog.

"The pattern is black it's a demon and its stable." Shinji heard through the comm link. "Shinji advance with caution." Shinji then advanced with caution upon reaching the orb he could hear voices registering in his mind.

'Kill, I killed him,' 'She shouldn't have said that, now she's dead,' 'Die bastard.' Clutching his head Shinji yelled out, "Stop, damn it."

"The pattern is changing within the target." Shinji heard through the comm link. "Shinji retreat!" came the voice of Misato. Just then the black orb seemed to shroud his Evangelion with a black mist.

"Wha-wha-what is this? Misato help Misato, Misato!" "Eject the entry plug now!"

Only, it was too late.

Shinji's POV

I'm falling, what is this, this feeling of hatred, those voices. I seem to be falling into darkness.

"AHHHHH."

That scream it sounds like, like Asuka. What's happening to her. Something in the distance made itself clearer. It looks like Asuka.

End POV

"Asuka, its you, I...I'm glad to..." was all Shinji could say before he witnessed the horrific sight in front of him.

There in front of him hung Asuka with a noose around her neck. The object that the noose was tied on was somewhere positioned out of his line of vision. Shinji felt the air taken out of him in a chaotic fashion. Suddenly all of the contents of his stomach spewed out of his mouth and disappeared into nothingness.

**Meanwhile **

"This is similar to the event that happened when pilot Ikari's evangelion was trapped in that angel." spoke Fuyutski now an overseer for Wyvern Global.

"Yes, I have looked through Nerv's log on that event. It is as a Sea of Dirac as Dr. Akagi so put it. The best thing to do now would have to be launching Gerode the Chaotic." said Cannon the new doctor.

"His brother! Cannon you surely don't mean that. He's not very sane, his presence could mean the end of pilot Ikari." said Overseer Fuyutski.

"What?" was all Misato could say.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." replied Cannon harshly.

Slap "How in the hell can you say something like that? Shin- Pilot Ikari has saved humanity over and over. Hasn't he gained enough respect to not be killed by our own hands."

"How petulant Misato, I really don't care about the well being of the pilots, that lies in your responsibilities." came Cannon's reply.

Saying Misato was frustrated would be an understatement. If looks could kill Doctor Cannon would already be vaporized by Misato's intense glare.

Resuming his outlook Cannon said, " He is the only current available pilot."

**Elsewhere**

"Wh-what is..." _'You are in an abyss devoid of human compassion. These are the sins you so desire, you must give up its all pointless anyway. You'll stay here for eternity you will abandon everyone.' Said a voice coming from nowhere._

'I have someone I want to protect,' uttered Shinji in the deep recess of his mind.

'_It's pointless humans die eventually,' _answered the entity in the abyss Shinji was now in.

"..W-who, what are you?" _"I am the bane of all humanity, I am the darkness in your heart, I am the entity that gives birth to darkness, I reside in everyone of the Lilium_ _culture. _"Wh-wh-what?" _"Simply put, I am Sin."_

Suddenly there was a increase in pressure to the right of him. Something materialized and took the shape of an eva but with elongated horns. _' I am here to...' said the voice before being cut off ._

"Gerode came to play," spoke the newly materialized figure. The voice came from the cockpit of that monstrosity. Suddenly a video screen popped up on Shinji's left. What he saw was a teenager that seemed to be about his age with a straightjacket. He had spiky short dark red hair and was drooling profusely at the mouth. He then started to rip at the view around his evangelion. Each time he did that the darkness seemed to be ripped away until there was finally no sign of it.

"Pattern Orange, it is destroyed," heard Shinji through the comm link. When it was over Shinji was amazed at what he saw. There confined was a teenager with a calm looking demeanor. The expression of bloodlust now gone from his face.

"Where is brother Orion?" asked the teenager. "I don't know." replied Shinji. "Oh, my apologies, my name is Gerode." said Gerode with his hand outstretched. "Oh, and mine is Shinji." said Shinji. As soon as he shook Gerode's hand, visions of people being slaughtered by a huge monster could be seen. The sky was red and vultures could be seen circling rancid bodies. He could see demons tearing at flesh showering themselves in blood.

Along the horizon Shinji could see a giant crucifix. Among it, hung Evangelion Unit One staring down at him. Amazingly this wasn't what had frightened him. On top of the evangelion's head he could see himself with a crazy grin among his face. Under him layed a dead Hikari, blood adorning the bottom half of Hikari's school uniform.

**"No! I don't want to see this!"** screamed Shinji in fear of the scene he just saw.

Suddenly Shinji opened his eyes, and it seemed he was in another hospital room.

Shinji covered his eyes with his hand and started to cry profusely.

Something fell onto his upper lip, it seemed like a tear drop. Finally the drop made its way to Shinji's mouth. 'What's this coppery taste?' Shinji asked mentally.

Shinji opened his eyes and saw red, 'wha-what is this... its its **blood,' "Blood, Blood," **screamed Shinji in fear. For Shinji everything seemed so...

**Chaotic**

//\\

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to come up with a decent plot for this chapter and improve my grammar. The next few chapters won't focus on Evangelion but on Shinji's vision. Feel free to review anytime. The next chapter will focus on Shinji alone. There probably won't be a demon crisis. Thanks for Reviewing.**


	7. Confinement

Sorry for the long delay Refer to first chapter for disclaimer

I kind of lied about the shinji's visions for this chapter which this chapter

focuses on something else entirely.

Confinement

* * *

"_Free…"_

_The man in front of his cell smirks and adjusts his dark shaded glasses._

"_I'm free…"_

_The man's smirk widens as he looks down at the boy and then to his watch._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_Never knowing his cousin to be generous in any way he looks down, letting his shoulders slump._

"_Oh I see, a lie."_

"_You got it right mutt."_

* * *

The prisoner did not move for he knew this cruel treatment to be normal for his sociopath of a cousin. He paid no attention to the crescendo of footsteps coming his way; his cousin was always thorough with his barbs. It was a wonder why he was put on his security detail. His interest is sparked when he hears catcalls coming from the other jailed inmates.

"Orion," spoke a sing-song voice.

'Oh no, damn it' were his thoughts.

Turning to the cell bars he looks at the questionable expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ever heard of conjugal visits?" She says while tracing one of the bars with her fingers.

He winces when she says that, also noticing the seductive tone in her voice.

"You shouldn't be here." He states with his voice defrocked of any emotion or tenderness.

Orion walks toward the cell bars with a mask of indifference. It crumbles to pieces as soon as she says something to perturb him.

"I was worried."

His brown hair casts a shadow over his eyes while he grabs the cell bars.

"Shut up, shut up, don't you understand?"

"Orion…"

"I almost…"

"I don't care."

He turns around facing the back of his cell, frustrated at the level of her stupidity. His fist clenches drawing blood from both of his palms. A surprising wave of nausea floods him as he feels her hands encircle him through the bars. The burning feeling soon engulfs his neck as her lips trace the back of his neck.

"Stop it," is his weak reply, though that does not deter her.

"Sabrina…"

"You know what this does to me, right?"

"Please just let me have this," she replies.

"Our AT fields…"

"Shhh."

"You were always so selfish," he states while he lets out an amused laugh and moves further into his cell effectively cutting off their brief entanglement.

He turns around looking expectantly at the frustrated girl in front of his cell with a smile on his face. She looks dumbstruck at him for awhile that is until his point is made clear.

"Well you were here for a visit."

Her eyes widen as the bars in front of her widen enough to allow entry into his cell. Once she had stepped forward through the small space she sees his left hand clench into a fist causing the metal bars to merge into one another and seal off any view from the outside.

"To become of one mind, and one body."

* * *

Holding Cell 34546  
Block C  
Wyvern's Detainment Facilities.

Abandoned

"I didn't want…"

You almost rap…

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," came the prisoner's mantra.

Sunken eyes marked his face with malnutrition as did the loss of muscle on his body. His attire composed of the same sweat soaked jersey that they had abducted him with. His eyes held a kind of rabidity look to them, dazed and always twitching in every direction. His lingering gaze on his cell wall perturbed the guards as they made their rounds.

Your friend betrayed you….

"No, Shinji…"

Almost killed you twice…

"I almost did something horrible," cried the boy aloud.

How could something so horrible be so pleasurable?

"Stop it I know what you're doing; I'm not going to…"

She begged and pleaded but you couldn't care less…

Shinji the hero, came and saved her…

"Shut the fuck up," bawled the boy.

What would your little sister say if she saw how much of a monster you've become?

"I said shut up."

Don't you want to make this better?

The boy grabbed his head falling to the ground on his prosthesis bending the metal and sending a jarring sensation of pain throughout his body.

He put you here with these horrible people.

"No, stop it."

It's his fault you're here.

"Please," begged the boy.

It hurts doesn't it?

I can make it go away.

"I..I.."

Just give me something and it will all disappear, your pain and your sadness.

"What…?"

Your hatred.

You'll be able to get your revenge on them.

It's easy, just do it.

You'll be able to kill them.

For betraying you…

Give into your hatred.

The more hatred the better, child.

"Anything, I'll do anything just tell me."

Very well then, It all begins now, your new life.

The boy looks up at the ceiling to see black tar seeping down onto his body and for a moment of clarity his eyes freeze in their sockets and he becomes short of breath.

"This is.." A flash of Eva-03 enters his mind as the black tar bubbles all over his skin.

"You're an Angel?" he yells.

Heavens no, I'm much more forgiving.

"Then..."

Since this is all taking place in your head right now I can't show you my devilish beard and pitchfork, but I can give you the tools to escape this prison...

The Steel bars bend and snap as soon as the voice says prison.

...and ultimately give you the one thing you crave above all else.

"Hikari."

Just call me Satan, not Lucifer mind you, just an old accuser.


End file.
